The present invention relates to a bottom outlet device for a glass melting furnace, preferably for a glass melt containing highly radioactive additives, with the glass melt being heated to a temperature range in which it is electrically conductive.
A bottom outlet device of the above type is disclosed in German Patent No. 2,842,505 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,724.